


Square in the Chest

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, F/M, Family, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Wishlist 2015
Prompt: Bill/Saul, Kara/Lee, competition PS
It's shorter than I would have preferred. I hope you enjoy it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Beta by the delightful fragrantwoods.

Kara and Lee came around the edges of the wall facing him and both shot at once, hitting Bill squarely in the chest. Saul snuck in behind Kara, but with preternatural reflexes, she aimed and shot the gun at him before she'd even looked over her shoulder.

He and Saul exchanged amused glances as Kara patted Lee's ass.

"Best two out of three?" Kara offered.

Bill clapped her on the shoulder and shook his head. "Not today. You guys kept us running nearly the entire time. I hate to admit it, but I can't go another round today."

Kara grinned and did a hip-wiggly dance. "Maybe next time we'll try the sims like Saul wanted."

Bill chuckled and shook his head. He had no doubt Kara and Lee would beat the pants off them in the sims, too. Watching them work together today had been an emotional blast from the past. 

Kara and Lee communicated without words, working in nearly perfect unison, starting with gearing up. Kara'd tossed Lee a pistol and helmet and he'd caught them, and neither of them had been looking at the other. When they'd run into Bill and Saul in the battle zone, they'd been eerily silent; she'd gone up, Lee'd gone down, or she'd gone right and Lee'd gone left. Like one person with two bodies. He and Saul had always been that way, whether they were throwing fists or on the prowl. More than one woman had fallen under the Adama/Tigh spell back in the day.

Maybe they _should_ do the sims, but Bill decided he wanted to watch. Kara and Lee would be magnificent together in the "air" if they were as coordinated in their simulated vipers as they were in paintball battle.

While they were turning in all the gear, he considered who he might contact to set up some sim time for the kids. Who'd he know at the Academy? The instructors would love to get their hands on Starbuck and Apollo for some demo flights. Saul looked at him, brow raised, and Bill shrugged his shoulder, mouthing, "Tell ya later."

The kids' anniversary was four months away. He had time.


End file.
